


Six Types

by Andrastes_Berries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I haven't written in forever whoops, I'm not very good I'm sorry, Identity Reveal, Not lengthy or anything, This is just fluff and fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrastes_Berries/pseuds/Andrastes_Berries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Ladybug and Chat Noir kissed and the one time that Adrien kissed Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/01/18
> 
> Hey! So I'm not gonna lie, I forgot I was writing this. I recently logged back in and had that dreaded oh shit moment.  
> Anyway, I read back over this and hoo boy I'm a terrible writer. So I legit completely rewrote this chapter. I'm going to do the same and hopefully finish this. Scratch hopefully, definitely. Definitely will finish this.

The first time that Ladybug kissed Chat Noir, he was not himself. 

He was under the influence of the latest akumatised classmate to attack Paris city. Dark Cupid. Of course, what else to expect on Valentine’s Day really. With any important celebration or holiday came an unfortunate victim to Hawkmoth’s akumas. 

Anyway. Valentine’s Day. Chat Noir, now Dark Cupid’s lackey. 

Ladybug breathed heavily as her padded feet pounded against the pavement. Eye’s darting, she looked for the next vantage point to hook her yo-yo. She could feel Chat Noir’s presence as he trailed close behind. 

There. A balcony just ahead.

A shadow dropped down in front of her before she could even aim, Chat Noir rising slowly and threateningly. He balanced his staff across his shoulders, lips quirked in a sneer, blonde hair cutting across his sharp eyes. 

“Don’t do this, Chat Noir,” she pleaded, chest heaving. She shifted minutely, yo-yo gripped tightly in a white-knuckled fist. Her eyes darted, searching for an escape route. The leather clad kitten blinked lazily at her words, head rolling slowly to the side as his blackened lips stretched into a venomous grin. 

“Don’t do this Chat Noir,” he mocked, voice high pitched and grin still present. He swung out at her then, baton aimed at her knees. Ladybug jumped to the side, rolling across the street as the other end of Chat Noir’s baton slammed the pavement where she had been standing. The pathway cracked from the force and Ladybug inhaled sharply. He was not holding back. 

Aiming high, Ladybug hooked her yo-yo around the banister of a balcony and pulled herself up. Her lithe figure flew from the balcony to the roof above, her feet holding steady as she ran. 

Stupid kitty, she thought as she ran. Always sacrificing himself without a second thought. Doesn’t he care? 

Ladybug chanced a glance back, Chat Noir’s leather figure a blur as he caught up to her, using his baton to extend himself across rooftops. His expression was fear inducing, eyes clouded by the akuma’s influence yet clear and focused enough that they followed her every move. Ladybug’s chest tightened with fear. She wanted her Chat Noir back. 

Ladybug took a sharp turn right, feet sliding down the shingles of the roof before she braced her legs and turned around to face her hunter. The yo-yo in her hand was flung across the building and wrapped around the end of Chat Noir’s baton. The two heroes stood their ground, 

“Stop this, kitty.” Chat Noir stared down at her, eyes uncaring. “This isn’t you, this isn’t your hate.”

She tugged slightly on the string of the yo-yo, but Chat had a tight grip on the baton. Frustrated, she tugged harder pulling him down across the slanted roof. He tugged back. 

“Come back to me Chat,” she all but whispered, eyes wide. Chat Noir’s eyes slanted in response, lips curling up in a snarl. 

“I. Hate. You.” Teeth gritted, he all but spat the words at her feet. Ladybug pulled him towards her a little bit more and he tugged back with the same amount of strength. 

“You don’t hate me, even I know you don’t hate me,” she said, face strained. She couldn’t hold back the disbelieving chuckle that forced its way up. “You pretty much flirt with me every patrol and mission, you wouldn’t do that if you hate me, silly kitty.”

An inhumane growl ripped from behind Chat Noir’s lips and he yanked the spotted hero over to him, ripping her yo-yo from his baton. 

“You know nothing,” he hissed, swinging the baton at her head once it was free. Ladybug ducked, eyes glinting as a plan formed. 

Ironic. If she survived this and it worked, she was going to bake her English teacher a cake. 

Chat Noir swung his baton at her once more aimed at her head but Ladybug stood her ground, grabbing the end of the baton and tugging it so that Chat stumbled into her. His dark lips separated in shock, she noted, pleased. 

She grabbed his sharp hip bone and winked at him. 

“Pucker up, Sunshine.”

His eyebrows flew above his hairline and he shrieked as he ripped himself from her grip. He stumbled up across the shingles of the slanted roof. She tsked as she stalked him backwards across the roof. 

“Wh-what are you doing,” he stuttered, eyes flicking side to side. “Stop that, it’s weird.”

Ladybug snorted. Tell me about it. 

Batting her eyelashes, she looked up at him and grinned before pouting. 

“What do you mean weird? I only wanted to talk about our feelings of love for each other and how much we love each other,” she crooned. Chat Noir yelped as she pounced over to him. He fell to the side and slid down the shingles, extending his baton to push himself off and over to another building. He ran like his life depended on it. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, swinging her yo-yo.

Of course the one guy who always acts like he wants to kiss, has to be kissed to be CURED and now he doesn’t want to kiss me. Typical. 

Swinging between buildings, she caught up to him pretty easily. Hard to miss the only blonde in black leather bolting across the skyline of Paris. 

He lept onto a lamp post and crouched, looking behind him. He hadn’t caught sight of her yet. Good. 

Flinging out her arm, her yo-yo string strung around him and he fell back in shock, hanging upside down from the post. Ladybug hooked her own ankles around the top of the post and lowered herself to hang with the unfortunate black cat. 

She winked. 

He glowered. 

She grabbed one side of his face and pinched the tip of his nose with her other hand. His eyes widened and she smiled timidly in apology. 

“I apologise in advance, I mean I’m not really looking forward to this either,” grimacing, she leant in. She really didn’t like the fact she could see her reflection in his green eyes. 

Whack.

Pulling herself back, Ladybug barely contained a squeak as dark arrow wedged itself between their faces. 

Dammit, and so close too.

Another well placed arrow from Dark Cupid and Chat was free from Ladybug’s hold. She groaned and pushed herself up, jumping from the lamp post over to a well placed tree. It was the only cover with the best view. Front row seats. 

Chancing a look around the tree, Chat Noir and Dark Cupid stood together, backs faced to each other as they searched their surroundings.  
“Prepared to fight us both milady?”

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug tapped her foot as she thought over her options. Should she even risk using her lucky charm without Chat for backup?

Hand gripping her yo-yo, she peeked out again to see Chat activate his cataclysm, his grin manic. 

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to use this on someone.”

Screw it. She didn’t need back up. She needed to trust herself. Trust Chat. 

Come on. Eyes pinched tight, she activated her lucky charm.

The object landed in the palm of her hand and she opened an eye. 

“A candy apple, seriously?” she would never get over the absurd forms her lucky charm would take. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

\---

Chat Noir’s back tensed as a flash of red rolled out from behind a tree. Falling into a battle stance, he slammed the end of his baton into the ground. 

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him, yo-yo spinning in a shield form before her. Her other hand tightened its grip on the valentine’s day sweet.

“Happy Valentine’s!”

Both Chat Noir and the Dark Cupid leapt forward once she spoke. Chat ran straight towards her, Dark Cupid taking to the skies and aiming his bow right at her not hesitating to shoot. 

The arrows bounced off of the yo-yo shield, clattering to the ground at her feet. The next moment she dropped backwards, Chat’s cataclysm hand flying over body. He stumbled past her from the momentum. Grabbing his tail, Ladybug used his body weight to push herself up into the air and threw the candy apple at Dark Cupid. 

The sticky sweet trapped Dark Cupid’s hands to his arrows, making the bow useless. 

“Looks like you’re in a bit of a sticky situation,” she mused, hands on her hips. Terrible pun, A+ Chat Noir worthy. Speaking of…

Chat stared up at Ladybug as she turned around and advanced on him.  
“Now for you kitty.”

He snarled and flipped himself up into a crouch, swiping at her with his sharp claws. Ladybug leapt backwards, giving into the chase once more. Her feet slammed heavily into the ground as she ran, the day’s battle wearing on her. Her next turn was slow, Chat’s hands catching her easily and slamming her into the ground. 

He raised his clawed hand above her, lips snarled. Her chest heaved and her eyes were wide, staring at his weaponised arm. 

“Her miraculous,” Dark Cupid spat, eyes sharp as he shook his trapped arm in vain. Ladybug stared into Chat’s eyes pleadingly. 

Don’t do this kitty. 

“With pleasure,” Chat chuckled darkly. He reached for her earring. “I can find out who you are under here. I guess you could say, the cat will be out of the bag.”

Now. Now!

Shimmying under him, Ladybug wrenched her arms from her sides and cupped his face. His eyes widened. 

Before he could fully react, she leant up and met him halfway. 

Okay. This? This was nice. 

His body that was so tense just before, melted into hers, lips gliding softly over hers. He softly grabbed her shoulders, hesitating for a moment before nibbling on her bottom lip. 

Ladybug almost squealed, pulling back. Her face as she remembered the situation. Right. Right! 

She focused on Chat’s face above her, his lips no longer covered in the black shade of the akuma’s influence. He blinked down at her flushed face, his face tilting softly and lips puckered in confusion. 

“Where am I?”


	2. Accidental Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/01/18
> 
> This one was more of a minor edit and not a complete revision like I did the first chapter.

The second time they kissed, it was an accident. A fleeting moment. A feathery touch that barely even registered in their minds as it happened but afterwards, oh how they both wished it had lasted. 

They were on late night patrol, resting for a moment on a roof and gazing out over the Parisian city lights. It was quiet between them, but they could appreciate it. Between their normal lives and the superhero lives, there was rarely a moment to spare. So most nights of patrol were spent in a quiet comfort. 

It was these moments of each day that Marinette. These quiet moments that made her realise just how much she trusted Chat Noir.

Ladybug was crouched on the shingles of the roof, her arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees as she watched the glittering landscape. Chat knew he should scouring the skyline as well but in moments like this, the city reflecting in her blue eyes, he couldn't help but stare. She was so soft yet so strong. She was so much more to him than she would ever realise. 

She turned to him then, feeling his gaze upon her and met his curious green eyes with a smile. She'd grown closer with Chat over the year now that they’d owned their miraculous’. She would even go so far as to call him one of her closest friends, however seeing as they had to filter so much of their personal lives, she was afraid she barely knew him. He had offered many times for them to share their identities to each other and she refused each time. She wouldn't deny having thought about it extensively though. There were times where she just wished she could tell someone, anyone so that they would understand why she was so tired all the time. Why she oh so conveniently disappeared when an Akuma struck someone. So many why’s and not enough excuses and no one to share her secret life with. 

Ladybug was brought from her thoughts as a slender, gloved hand fluttered across her cheeks in the gentlest of touches. Chat gave her what could only be described as a very cat-like grin and jerked his chin out over the city. 

“My Lady is looking exceptionally tired this evening,” he said softly, green eyes glittering. “It is past the appropriate hour for you to be awake. Need a cat nap?” 

He wiggled his fingers in front of her, offering his hand. She snorted as she took it. 

“I think you're quite right there, kitty,” she yawned, Chat pulling her up. She stumbled for a moment, something that rarely happened in her miraculous form, and Chat steadied her by her shoulders. Ladybug looked up at him then, surprised by how close they had gotten when they're cheeks brushed and- 

Oh! 

She pulled back from his hold, face flushed almost as red as her suit. Chat’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated, the green more muted. His breath fanned out across her face and she closed her eyes, sighing. She licked her lips nervously and Chat couldn’t help it as his gaze darted back to her lips. 

She took a step back and cleared her throat. The moment was gone. 

“See you on Thursday patrol.”

She’d left before she even finished her own sentence, Chat’s hand raised in a wave goodbye to an empty roof.


	3. Forehead Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/01/18
> 
> This chapter was low key drastically changed. If you've already read this before, might want to read again.   
> Happy New Year!

“Get down!” she yelped, gripping Chat Noir’s shoulder as the pair slammed into the ground. Several daggered leaves flew over their heads, piercing several cars and buildings. Thick, green vines erupted from where the leaves made contact. They grew rapidly, wrapping around the objects. 

The Environmentalist, as she called herself, was the newest akuma victim. Towering over the fallen pair of heroes, green lips stretched over green teeth as she grinned. The sentient vines beneath her feet writhed and snapped out towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, separating the heroes and singling them out. 

Ladybug rolled to the side as a large vine slammed where she had been moments before. She flipped onto her feet and jumped over another vine as she ran around the Environmentalist. 

Chat Noir hadn’t faired so well. He was slow to dodge the oncoming vegetation, a vine wrapping around his ankle and dangling him wildly through the air. 

“Bring him to me,” the Environmentalist crooned to the vine. “Bring me Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“Hang in there kitty!” Ladybug called out, dodging the onslaught of vines. Chat crossed his arms, tail dangling behind him as he barked out a laugh. 

“Was that a pun?”

Ladybug scaled around the Environmentalist, just barely escaping the path of a small vine that whistled its way down at her. She ignored Chat’s comment, focusing on staying clear of the vines and working on a plan to free her friend. 

Chat huffed and looked at the green akuma victim. Glasses made of vines curved around her face, her hair braided over her shoulder and full of multitudes of leaves and flowers. Just beneath the end of her braid…

“Ladybug, the badge!”

Ladybug grinned as she landed on the vine that held Chat, winking down at him. 

“Smart kitty,” she cooed, before tugging the end of the vine from Chat’s legs. He yelped as he fell, using his baton to extend and brace his fall. 

The Environmentalist howled at the loss of Chat Noir, her vines focused on hitting just Ladybug. 

“Lucky charm!”

Chat Noir dodged and danced his way over to Ladybug’s side, accepting one end of a length of rope she held. She smiled at him in gratitude. 

“Take this and go right,” she instructed, leaping over a particularly large vine, before running the opposite direction of him. His eyes lit up as he realised her plan, grinning as he used his baton to give him momentum. 

The two heroes weaved around and through the mass of vines, circling the Environmentalist and trapping her within the rope. When she was successfully contained, Ladybug gave him a nod and he smirked. Cataclysm time. 

Claws outstretched, he activated his cataclysm. The Environmentalist hissed at him. He winked at her.

“You’re looking all tangled up down, let me help.”

He slashed across the contained vines, ignoring the howls coming from the akumatised woman. The vines disintegrated into grey dust, blowing across the stones of the road. 

Ladybug approached the akuma victim, her hands filled with the grey dust of what was left of her vines. The woman didn’t even acknowledge her as she softly pulled the name badge off.   
Snapping it between her fingers, a small, dark butterfly emerged from its remains. Ladybug’s yo-yo encased it before it got too far. 

“Bye-bye pretty butterfly,” she said softly, the white butterfly fluttering away. She turned her attention to the woman that sat dazed in the middle of the road. She always pitied the victims the most at the end of their ordeal. Confused and scared, they would have no memory of what they had done. 

Eliza Monet. She crouched in front of the woman and handed the name badge back to her, offering her a small smile. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay now,” she said. Eliza looked at her with wide eyes before taking the name badge from her with delicate fingers. 

“Thank you.”

Ladybug smiled and stood up, helping the woman back to her feet. 

“Really, thank you, both of you,” Eliza said softly again, looking between Ladybug and Chat, who’d walked up behind Ladybug. “I don’t know what happened, but you saved me. I know you did.”

She smiled at them both once more before leaving them. 

Ladybug grinned, turning to Chat. His arm was already raised in preparation, eyebrows wriggling. She snorted. 

“Pound it!”

They fist bumped, but this time left their arms raised against each other. Chat softly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

If she was surprised, she didn’t show it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the pair stood there, relishing the moment. 

Two shrill beeps cut through the silence and the pair stepped back, reluctant to leave each other’s arms but not brave enough to admit it. 

“So, see you tonight?” Chat asked, “For patrol?”

Ladybug tried to contain her grin, face flushed under the setting sun. She flicked the golden bell resting against his throat.   
“Of course, my kitty cat.”

He watched her as she flew between the buildings, finally turning away once her couldn’t see her. 

He ducked into an alleyway, dropping his transformation as his back slid down the wall. He groaned as his head dropped into his hands. 

Plagg darted up to the boy’s head and bounced on it a few times. 

“Come on, I want to go home. To the cheese.” Plagg pat his belly before huffing and tugging on a blonde strand. “Come on lover boy.”

Adrien finally looked up, green eyes glistening and grin wide. 

“She called me her kitty cat!”

Plagg pulled a face and made a disgusted noise. 

“Thats nice, now I’m your kitty cat miraculous and this kitty cat wants cheese, stat.”


	4. Nose Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I know, I know I'm not a very good author and I'm in need of a Beta for sure but, I'm just so in love with Ladybug and Chat Noir that I have to write them. It's fun and it helps me focus on something, it's not very good and I apologise but if you're here for the cute and fluffy, I'll give you all the fluff. It is very late I got these four out. I'm sure it is absolutely riddled with spelling errors and is atrocious but I'm tired and hungover still from yesterday. So if you like it, please tell me and I'll be sure to write out the next two chapters and see if I can edit these four soon. I just wanted to share lmao. Enjoyyy xx

The banter between the two teen heroes as they patrolled the city that night was more flirtatious than normal. Two weeks had passed since the last Akuma attack - the evergreen Environmentalist that had reigned terror through vines and her love for plant life, two weeks since something small had changed between Ladybug and Chat Noir. They felt closer but hesitant, it was an awkward stage for them but they made it work, carrying on as normal. The only difference was the lingering looks and soft yet intended brushes of their shoulders and hands. 

For Chat, his heart was about ready to burst. He was not blind, in fact he could see quite clearly without any lights on as it was, he had noticed the increased contact between the two. He relished in it. He had waited so long for something, anything from his Lady, and he hoped this was all a good sign. 

For Ladybug, she was confused. She had like Adrien for so long and so hard that she didn't notice the little seed that had planted and grown in her heart for Chat Noir. Chat Noir of all people, her partner in taking down crime and defeating akumas and protecting Paris. The feline hero who always had a cat pun on the tip of his tongue and flirted way over the top for her. She had always found it endearing and, okay so a little bit of a confidence boost, but she completely missed the transition of liking her partner to, well, liking her partner. 

She wasn't nervous around him, not like she was with Adrien. With Chat it was different, they talked for hours and they could be silly with each other. They helped each other with personal problems (making sure to filte their words, for all they knew they could actually know each other in real life) and Chat had even proved himself exceedingly smart in the physics department, helping her out on a simple (his words) equation that she’d written down from her homework. He was her best friend when she was in her suit and they were so in sync with each other, a perfect pair. She hoped that maybe, just maybe they could even just try-

But then there was Adrien and her feelings for him hadn't relented at all. However, Adrien she didn't know. Sure she had several posters of him up in her bedroom (maybe a couple of Chat Noir that Tikki will tease her about) but she couldn't even hold an entire conversation with him unless she had Alya or Nino there. Sure they were friends now at school but there wasn't substance and it just felt so much more different to what her as Ladybug and Chat have. Marinette and Adrien were friends in the help-each-other-with-homework and play-video-games and that was always as a group. He was a friend and a good friend, but she couldn't see it going anywhere with him and she felt hopeless. 

“Knock knock.”

Ladybug blinked as Chat tapped his knuckles gently on her forehead, her lips pursed in surprised at his close proximity. He smiled as he noticed her focus on him. 

“Finally back to the outside world, my lady?” He grinned, taking a step backwards across the roof. “You really don't look like you're feline up to a patrol tonight, everything alright?” 

Ladybug smiled softly as Chat’s Cheshire grin melted into a slightly concerned smile. He cares so much for everyone and she'd had the audacity to call him selfish and stuck up when they first started out together. The pair had grown so much within themselves over the past year. 

“Boy trouble,” she said, waving a gloved hand over her shoulder dismissively. He winced slightly at that but shook away any ill thought. 

“Boy trouble, huh?” He mused, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Anybody I need to teach some respect to, my lady?” 

She giggled for a moment before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. 

“It’s,” she started before shaking her head, “don't worry, it's complicated.” 

Chat’s posture shrunk slowly at that, but he kept smiling at her, albeit slightly tense. She noticed it all. 

“It's getting late kitty,” Ladybug said, breaking the silence. “You should be getting some sleep.”

“So should you, my lady,” he stated, moving away from the edge of the roof and stepping towards her instead. 

Ladybug’s heart spiked for a moment then, exhaling sharply as her face flushed hot in the cool night air.

Should she? Could she? Will she? 

She took a step closer, Chat’s large green eyes growing bigger as she cupped his face softly. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, my kitty cat,” she whispered. His eyes closed and he rubbed his face softly against her hands, his warm breath hitting her wrists with each exhale. 

She leant upwards and softly kissed the tip of his nose. His eyes shot open at the contact and he met her smirking gaze, her blue eyes glittering with the golden reflection of city lights. 

When he blinked again, she was gone.


End file.
